The Meaning of Being a Hero
by JTD3
Summary: Two of Earth's greatest Heroes and members of the Avenging League are sent to a whole different world than what they know. A world filled with glory hog Heroes, and even more Villains than before. They set off in a world that's lost the true meaning, Of Being A Hero. Three way crossover with Spider-ManXBatmanXMy Hero Academia. Spider-Man and Batman's worlds are one and the same.


The Meaning of Being a Hero.

Chapter 1: Two different Heroes, One new World.

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, Batman or Boku No Hero Academia.**

… **..New York, Manhattan…..**

"Livin' on the edge!~Fighting crime,~spinnin' weeebs!~Swinging from the highest ledge,~ he can leap above our heeeads!" Sang a voice from high above in the city. A red blur traveling from building to building.

"Villains on the rise,~ and the cities victimized!~ Looking up with no surprise, ~ arriving' in speed of tiiiime!" Continued the voice. As the red blur slows, a figure appears. Swinging on what looks to be a web.

The man is covered, head-to-toe, in a dark red and bright blue spandex suit. A web like design on the red parts, and on his chest is a black spider emblem. On his back is a similar red spider emblem, only bigger than the one on his chest. Big white lenses for eyes, with black outlining.

"Spectacular,~Spectacular, Spider-Man!" Letting go of the previous web, Spider-Man aims his other wrist at a nearby building without looking, and shoots another web line. Swinging from the new line.

"Spectacular,~ Spectacular, Spider-Man!" The web-head finishes as he releases the web to fall onto another building.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your to kind!" He says while doing a few bows, to the non-existing audience. For Spider-Man, today had been a GREAT day. Only a handful of crimes have been committed, and he stopped them all without fail.

"Ox was right, the song is really catchy." Spider-Man said while looking at the busy street below. The only thing that really bothered Spider-Man, is the new… renovation, J.J gave the Bugle.

A news station. Where it's J.J all the time. Nothing but him on a giant screen shouting 'THAT SPIDER-MENACE!' for all of New York to hear.

The only thing he does on it, is shouting about 'Spider-Menace' this, and 'Spider-Menace' that. Can't he ever pick on someone else? The Punisher, Wolverine, or hell, even Daredevil!

"Enough of that, today is a good day. Nothing will-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"-change… that. I swear this only happens to me!" Said a very irritated arachnid themed hero. Looking to see smoke coming from a few blocks away, Spider-Man gave a sigh and jumped off the roof. A webline attached to the next building, and Spider-Man swung to the explosion.

… **..Times Square…..**

"Why is it always here? Why never someplace else? Always Times Square." Spider-Man was still VERY mad about his good day going bad.

Good new is that when there's an explosion, a super villain wasn't far behind. So Spider-Man could let out some anger.

Bad new is, there's a bad guy there. In one of the most social spots in New York. So he would have to finish it quick.

Looking over the place, Spider-Man could see a noticeable crater smack dab in the middle. Also that the whole place was on fire. Yup. Fire everywhere. Now who could have-

"You!" With the help of his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man dodged what looked like a pumpkin. A pumpkin bomb. As it exploded, laughter and a type of green gas followed.

"Ooooh no." Looking at the man who threw the bomb, Spider-Man gave a sigh in relief. Not the Green Goblin. Just the Hobgoblin. That made his day a little better.

"Spider-Man!" The man on the gargoyle glider shouts. Wearing orange and blue spandex, with orange gloves, boots, and a cloak that went over his head. His face, Or what Spider-Man knew as a rubber mask, has Goblin like features.

"Look Hobbie, I've had a good day so far. So why don't you just put the cuffs on yourself. Trust me, it'd be MUCH easier." Spider-Man tried. That was before Hobgoblin answered by throwing a pumpkin bomb at him.

"Can't say I didn't try!" Shouts the web head as he jumped away from the bomb.

"I swear that one of these day, I will shut you mouth!" Shouts Hobgoblin as villain uses his glider to shoot a single mini missile at the wall crawler.

"Hey, hey, hey! When did you get missiles!?" Asked Spider-Man in mock panic. Dodging the missile, Spider-Man webbed the side of the projectile. Using the momentum, Spider-Man swung the missile around in a circle before releasing it at the Hobgoblin.

"When I got some new tech!" Using his new glider, Hobgoblin thrust to the side. Avoiding the missile, and letting it exploded behind him.

 _Oh great. Someone is handing the bad guys new toys. Going to have to chat with Daredevil about it soon._

"With it, I'm going to finally kill you!" The goblin reaches into his pouch, bringing forth more pumpkin bombs. Throwing the bombs, Hobgoblin gave a insane laugh.

"Wow. You did get an upgrade. That mask looks even more stupid, than the first time I saw it." Spider-Man jokes while dodging the pumpkin bombs being thrown at him. Having enough of the bombs, Spider-Man jumps into the air while grabbing an incoming bomb.

"Sorry sir, but I want my refund," Started the webhead as he nears the Hobgoblin. Using a web line to get behind him, Spider-Man throws the bomb right at the turning Goblin. "Your product was defective."

"Wha? … Oh." Says the confused Goblin. The bomb was right to his chest when it exploded. Knocking the Hobgoblin off his new glider. The masked villain found himself free falling to the ground. It was then that the Hobgoblin felt his backside get pulled upward. No doubt it's Spider-Man's webbing.

"You know, that was a lot shorter than the last time we tussled." Came that same mocking voice Hobgoblin hated so much. Looking up, he saw that it was indeed the wall crawler.

"Either you're getting crappier at your role as a villain, or I'm just getting that much better." Spider-Man turned upside down, while Hobgoblin found himself dangled from a traffic light, being wrapped in a cocoon of web. Courtesies of the Amazing Spider-Man.

"So mind telling me about the guy giving you the new tech? You know, while we're hanging out." Even Hobgoblin had to give a groan in annoyance at the bad pun.

"I'm not telling you a thing, 'Hero'." Said Hobgoblin while adding emphasis to the word 'hero'. The lenses on Spider-Man's mask seemed to narrow. Giving the wall crawler a surprisingly intimidating look.

"So you're not talking huh? Well this might change your mind…" Before the Hobgoblin could react, Spider-Man was scaling a building with the Hobgoblin's cocoon in toe.

"What are you- MHMP!?" Web found it's way over the goblin villain's mouth. Seeing how high they were getting, Hobgoblin found it terrifying not having his now broken glider.

"Here we are!" Hobgoblin found himself chunked up to the edge of the building. Before he could even try to make a getaway, Spider-Man had lifted him off the ground by his hood.

"Ok num nuts, this is how we're doing this. You tell me all you know, and I won't throw you down the side of a twelve story building." Spider-Man said in his most intimidating voice. The Hobgoblin was many things, and a coward was one of them. The thought of dying is enough to get him yabbing.

"I won't." Said the Hobgoblin with a little bit of sweat coming down his forehead. Spider-Man rose an eyebrow at the unexpected response. Well, maybe a bit more... convincing should do.

"Wrong answer Goby." Spider-Man let go of the hood, causing Goblin to free fall, to the ground below. Yet a string of web caught his still cocooned back. And in a few seconds, Hobgoblin was face to face with the webhead once more.

"Now?" Asked Spidey in a mocking tone. Hobgoblin understood the threat underneath.

"It's not worth it. The Tinkerer is back in NY. He came offering all sorts of toys, I couldn't resist! I caused all the wondrous chaos to test my weapons. Should have known you'd be there in a matter of minutes." Silent curses came from the goblin's mouth, as he glared at Spider-Man.

"Tinkerer? Really? It's been so long since I last saw him. Where did he set up shop?" When Goblin didn't answer, a simple dangling convinced him otherwise.

"H-he's got this warehouse near Brooklyn. Rather small, and looks really run down. Yet on the roof, is a satellite dish. A new one so he can communicate with potential buyers." Spider-Man smiled at the information. Hobgoblin didn't like the look the hero was giving him.

… **..Ten minutes later…..**

"I really HATE you." Hobgoblin found himself upside down,swinging from left to right on a lamp post. With Spider-Man there making terrible puns.

"Yeah, yeah. Say Goby, Try not to escape jail this time. Your cell was getting cold." Cracked the webhead with amusement on his face.

"When I get my hands on your throat, I WILL tear it out." Threatened Hobgoblin with as harsh a glare he could muster.

"Well as much fun as this is, I got a toy maker to find." With a 'Thwip' Spider-Man was on his way to the warehouse. Yet as he left, Spider-Man failed to see the goblins smirk.

"Tinkerer, You there?" Said Hobgoblin to no one. Yet a buzz in his ear gave him his answer.

"Spider-Man is on his way." The webs around Hobgoblin burst apart as a yellow light consumes his view.

 _[Good. All according to plan.]_ Said a voice from Hobgoblin's earpiece.

"If I may be so bold, what are you going to do with the wall crawler?" Asked the Goblin with a sinister smile. Landing on the ground. People running away from the villain once more.

 _[Just know, that you along with every other villain in New York no longer have to worry about the arachnid.]_ The Tinkerer replied with a little more than glee in his voice.

"Fine. Also, your paycheck will be sent to your account within four days." Hobgoblin couldn't help the smile on his face. The Spider will be gone by sunrise. Happy days.

… **..Brooklyn…..**

 _Okay. There's a lot of warehouses._ Spider-Man Should have learned this the LAST time he came around here. For some reason, warehouses are the villains favorite hiding spot. Or you know, the sewers . Which is even worse.

"Can't be too careful. He may already know i'm coming. Who knows what he's got up those evil sleeves of his." Spider-Man joked with himself. While he was making a joke of it, Peter knew he was right. The Tinkerer is one of the smartest people in the world.

Only Victor Von Doom, Reed Richards, and Tony Stark are smarter than him. Which for Peter, was really bad. But hey, he beat the good Doctor before right?

"Satellite. Satellite. Satellite. Not one I can see. If Hobby was lying to me, I swear-" It was then That Peter's eyes caught something shiny. Something round, and on the top of one of the warehouses. Why had he not seen it sooner? Was he going blind? Questions for later.

"Well, well, well. Hobby was telling the truth! I'm so proud of him." With that, Spider-Man webbed zipped over a few of the other empty buildings.

… **..Inside the warehouse…..**

"Hello! Any mad scientist in here?" Called out the wall crawler as he scaled the ceiling. Careful to make sure his Spider-Sense would warn him if anything happened.

Spider-Man often wondered if he should do what Batman does. Sneak in, find what you need. and get out. Yet he was no Batman. The dude had no sense of humor. Spider-Man could tell that the first moment he saw him. Always brooding over-

It was then, that the roof burst into light. Interrupting Spider-Man's train of thought.

Surprised by the sudden light, Spider-Man jumped to the floor, and rolled to his feet. The light that was on the ceiling, moved to the floor, now on Spider-Man again.

["Arachnid. I was expecting you sooner or later."] Said the voice of who Spider-Man knew as the Tinkerer. Looking behind himself, Peter saw a huge monitor, with the wrinkly face of the Tinkerer on it. With age came his bald head, with some white hair on the sides.

"What's up Tinky? Asked Spider-Man as if it was an everyday occurrence. Which in his life it was.

"I hear you've been giving all the baddies upgrades. And me, being the jealous man I am, was wondering where all my new toys were." Mocked Spider-Man while looking around the room. Hoping for some sign of the Tinkerer.

["Always one with the quick wit, I see. Well Spider-Man, as I'm sure you've figured, this was a trap."] For some reason, that didn't surprise Peter. Yet whatever it was, he'd get out.

"Yeah I figured. Hobgoblin wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Times Square in broad daylight." Spider-Man said while narrowing his eyes, keeping his guard up.

["As I figured you would. You see Spider, I devised a 'special' trap."] Spider-Man didn't like the sound of that.

"What did you do?" Asked the wall crawler, ready to jump at a moment's notice. It was then that a white light filled the inside of the warehouse.

Reacting quick, Spider-Man jumped for the exit, only for the white light to repeal him, forcing Peter to back flip.

"So what? Are you just gonna keep me in here? Not a very good plan." Even though the words were meant for mocking, Tinkerer chuckled at the Spider themed hero.

["No, no, no. I did not want to just seal you inside, no. What I'm doing is far more impressive."] Spider-Man could almost taste the condescending tone the Tinkerer had.

"Really? What is it." Spider-Man was hoping that Tinkerer would monologue some. Villains love to monologue.

["That would be telling. Better to have you figure it out."] Spider-Man was about to ask again, but before he could, a loud bang was heard all around him.

"WOAH!" The white light shone brighter, and began to condense. With Peter in the middle. Oh no.

"CRAP!" Spider-Man was enveloped by the white light. After a quick second, in which the light shone even brighter. The light vanished and with it, Spider-Man.

… **..Gotham City…..**

"Alfred, I need those last few reports." Said a deep and gruff voice.

["Right away Master Bruce."] Said the elderly voice on the other side of the ear piece.

Standing on top of Gotham's City Hall, is a tall man. He is covered head-to-toe in a dark grey kevlar armour, meant to protect him from blunt force, stab wounds, and gun fire. He has black metal boots, a black cape made of a shape-memory fibers, and a yellow belt that has many different compartments and cylinders.

On his chest is a black bat symbol, with a yellow oval surrounding it. He also wears a cowl over the top of his face, with white eyes. The cowl has long ears, which hide the transmitters he uses for communication and other purposes.

["Here you are Master Bruce.] Alfred said on the other end. Batman mentally frowns as the reports cross his vision. Reading every available word that passed by. Only stopping once or twice, at words with red outlined.

"What good is a POLICY if you only end up in inJURY? The same thing that happens at the end of each SENTENCE." Batman read as his eyes widened in mild shock.

It was to easy a riddle from the Riddler. Yet Batman couldn't afford to ignore it. They were at a courthouse. At City Hall. The Riddler wanted Batman here. But why? Why make it so painfully obvious where he was, instead actually doing some other more complicated riddle?

Question for later. When the Riddler was behind bars, and when Batman finishes his meeting as Bruce Wayne in the morning.

Right now, he needed to get in.

Dropping down to the ground, just in front the building, Batman stared at the entrance to City Hall. His cape covering his full form. Making it seem, as if he was gliding across the floor.

… **..Court Room…..**

As Batman entered from the door, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't the fact that there was no one in the room, no. It was that there was no Riddler with some type of trap, or test, at the ready for Batman.

Bringing his hand to his cowl, Batman activated his 'Detective Vision.'

Looking around, Batman failed to see… anything related to the Riddler. Nothing in sight that could be detected by his Detective Vision.

It would be much easier if he had Spider-Man's sixth sense. The webbed hero often bragged about the omnipotent sense. Yet Batman would have to do with what had.

Back to the Riddler...

Was he wrong about the Riddle? Was there something more to it than Batman had first realized?

"No. He wanted me here for a reason. A distraction? For what? This doesn't fit the Riddlers MO at all."

["Correct, Dark Night."] Came a voice from the loudspeakers. A voice Batman knew all too well.

"Hugo Strange." Batman commented while looking at the camera not to far away from him.

["You never fail to impress Batman."] Hugo said while Batman looked around the room for any surprises.

"What are you up to, Strange." Batman demanded as he looked back to the camera.

["I've been paid a lot of money, Mr. Wayne."] Batman wasn't surprised Hugo knew who he was. The doctor had known for a long time, but didn't care to tell other villains. Saying that they would have to figure it out themselves.

"To do what, exactly?" Batman had a bad feeling about this. He already had four escape routes calculated in his head.

["Now dear Knight, that would be telling."] Hugo said as the sound of machines starting up filled Batman ears.

In that second, Batman went to kick down the door. Yet the door only pushed the dark Knight back with an unseen force.

["Escape is almost impossible, Batman. And the device is ready. See y-."] An EMP wave shot out of Batman's hand, revealing a hand held EMP device.

Yet the other device did not stop. Whatever Strange was doing, his small EMP wouldn't be able to shut it down. So he had to improvise before-

"No…" Batman's eyes widened. He had experienced something similar to this before. The Zeta Beams on the tower! The Dark Knight was being teleported somewhere!

Quickly digging in his Utility Belt, Batman grabbed his JL communicator.

"All Avenging Leaguers, This is Batman. Scan the world for all possible Zeta-" Yet Batman was cut off by an explosion of white light. It surrounded him, and eventually, all Batman could see was darkness.

As the white light dissipated,it showed no one. Batman, was gone.

… **..Hugo Strange's lab…..**

"Have fun Bruce. I'll see you when you find a way back. In the meantime, I need to call my accomplice." Said the doctor as he stands from the small computer screen. Only to turn to a much bigger screen.

This one with multiply controls, and many more functions than his other, more portable, computer. Clicking on a certain button, Strange was delighted to see the screen turn a bright white.

["I assume you succeed on your end?"] Said a voice on the other side. Strange's smirk never left his face at the sight of his colleague.

"Indeed. A flying rodent won't be spoiling Gotham anytime soon. And what of you?" Strange asked back. Noticing the smirk on the others face.

["My arachnid infestation is gone. All thanks to your 'Zeta' technolodge."] Pride was in the other man's voice, and Strange found it contagious.

"Well, your theory into parallel worlds definitely help, good doctor." Tinkerer said as he laid down his glasses.

"Yet this is where we part ways. I will contact you again, when the Batman reappears." Strange said as he pressed the 'off' button.

… **..THE END…..**

 **Well… another story. After I told myself 'NO MORE!' I go and make another…. Yippy. Another one to track. Well I couldn't help myself! This idea had been bugging me FOR WEEKS! Having Spider-Man, or Batman transported to the 'My Hero Academia' world! And since I couldn't decide on just ONE of them, I decided, Why not both? And make both hero universes the same.**

 **Spider-Man is based of his counterpart from 'Spectacular Spider-Man' while being more experienced and having a slightly larger arsenal. And also having fought more villains than most heroes do.**

 **Batman is based off his counterpart in 'The Batman' while instead of having spandex, it's kevlar. While still maintaining his sleek look. And unlike his other persona, this Batman is less friendly to comrades. Which is why he usually does solo work, instead of asking Dick for help. And his arsenal will consist of some of his 'Arkham Knight' tools.**

 **Don't expect this story to update to soon. RIght now, i'm close to finishing,**

 **Night Raid's Iron Dragon. Chapter 4.**

 **GEKI: Kekkie. Chapter 7.**

 **2 different One-Shots.**

 **The New Rider. One Shot. Ghost Rider X My Hero Academia.**

 **From One Death Trap, To Another. One Shot. Sword Art Online X RWBY.**

 **Yes, i'm a pro juggler. I can't help it. If I stay on a single idea to long, I lose interest.**

 **Also, the first One Shot is meant to try and inspire more people to make FF based off both stories. Why? I really want more Ghost Rider, and My Hero Academia crossover Fanfics out there.**

 **And as for the Hobgoblin, I never really saw him being... brave. Yet I only know him from the TAS Spider-Man show. DOn't know if that has anything to do with it.**

 **Am I ranting? Yes. Will I stop? Also yes.**

 **JTD3 Signing Out!**


End file.
